The Shadow of Konoha
by Xaosprince
Summary: When a new crop of academy students graduate, the Sandaime Hokage decides it is time for Konoha's Walking Shadow to take a team.


**The Shadow of Konoha**

Chapter 1.

The Sandaime Hokage was having a difficult time. The village council was pushing him to ensure that the last Uchiha, Sasuke, would be properly trained and encouraged to rebuild the once great clan. The problem was, there were only two people alive who could properly train the boy once he awakened his Sharingan. One was his brother, Itachi, who had been declared an S-rank nuke-nin for his massacre of his entire family except for his younger brother. The other was Hatake Kakashi, who had issues with tardiness and reading of the best selling porn series Icha Icha Paradise whenever he could find an excuse to (which was any time he wasn't in a serious fight or on an extremely delicate or difficult mission). The council of course was demanding that he take a team of genin and train the boy.

"That will be a disaster waiting to happen. If he focuses on Sasuke-kun, the rest of the team could be left behind and we could wind up losing two shinobi. If he trains his team properly, the boy may decide to find other ways to gain power. Something, I am sure my old student would be willing to provide. There must be a better way to do this," the elderly leader of the village mused allowed.

Umino Iruka, the teacher from the ninja academy sympathized with his leader, but could only come up with one comment. "It's too bad we don't have another jounin-sensei for the team, then you could set the boy up with an apprenticeship."

Sarutobi though a moment. "That would be a good idea except... Wait I have an idea. Iruka, I need you to leave. Now!"

"ANBU!"

One of the elite ninjas appointed to await a request of the Hokage appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Where is Sansaku no Kage?"

The ANBU answered, "I believe he is aiding Ibiki-san in interrogating a missing nin from lightning that was found near the Hyuuga estates."

"Bring him to me as soon as he is done."

"Hai!"

'_Yes. It's time you dealt with more normal shinobi,' _the Hokage thought to himself quietly.

- - - - - - - -

**ANBU Interrogation Center**

Too say that the Kumo nin was unnerved would be like saying the sky was blue or there were a lot of trees in the forest around Konohagakure. He hadn't said a word to the scarred interrogator or his psychotic assistant. He thought they were leaving him alone, but apparently they had other ideas.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," came the voice from everywhere. "Are you feeling proud of yourself? That won't last long."

The ninja looked around and swallowed nervously. There was no one in the room with him.

"Oh, come now. You have an A ranking in the bingo book. And we know you can focus enough chakra to your eyes to break a genjutsu. Why don't you try?"

The captive ninja kept looking around. The voice was coming from everywhere, yet it was coming from nowhere as well. He tried the technique all Kumo nin were taught after the pounding they had taken from the Konoha genjutsu masters during the Third Shinobi War. Still nothing.

"Afraid? Worried? Good. It was an interesting coincidence that three weeks after Konoha received word of your missing status, you were caught near the Hyuuga estates. I know why. The Raikage wants the Byakugan, almost as much as the snake wants the Sharingan. I don't like coincidences. I think you're on a mission for the Raikage."

The missing nin tensed as the voice spoke. There was no way. He covered his tracks too well. He made sure that he committed more than enough actions that only a missing nin would take. He even kept track of the progress of his missing status.

"I thought so," came the voice again. "How would you like to be returned to Kumogakure empty handed? Your sudden unconscious appearance at the village gates could easily be arranged."

"No!," the ninja broke. Psychological torture. Snake attacks. Those were one thing. A disembodied voice that knew the truth was something else. Plus, his life was over if he were returned. Then it dawned on him. The identity of his interrogator. The only S-rank ninja in the bingo book with no picture. "Sansaku no Kage," he spoke in a whisper.

- - - - - - -

A few minutes later...

Anko was whistling cheerily inside the room getting everything the missing nin had to say down, while outside a piece of shadow detached itself from the wall next to Ibiki. The chief interrogator for Konoha grinned at the young man who was now standing beside him.

"Damn, I love it when the three of us wrap their brains around our pinky fingers. Now, if you could figure a way out to teach me that genjutsu of yours," Ibiki started.

The young man sighed, "Ibiki-san, if it were a genjutsu, I would have taught it to you long ago. And as far as teaching it to you the way I learned it, I don't think you'd be able to take the 5 years off that it took me to learn."

Ibiki merely sighed. He had been trying ever since the boy was drafted by ANBU at the official age of 8, although he looked 13 at the time. He now looked to be a very mature 17, at least when he was dressed more or less normally. However, his current garb of black shinobi wear, a crimson lined black trench coat, and a crimson mask wasn't too bad a choice for a shinobi either. That unusual looking hat though. He started to say something else when one of the ANBU assigned as liaison and bodyguard to the Hokage appeared.

"Sansaku no Kage, the Hokage requests your presence as soon as possible."

The black clad ninja nodded his head and melted back into the shadows.

Ibiki couldn't help one last dig, "You know Shikaku still wants to know how you do that, gaki."

His only response was a laugh that came from everywhere in the room.

- - - - - -

Sarutobi looked up as a piece of shadow separated itself from the shadows in his room revealing the ninja he had summoned.

"Success?" he asked.

"Very much. And a new resident for the Konoha prison. He really didn't want to be sent back in failure. Something I am sure Hyuuga-san will want to know."

"Trying for the Byakugan again?"

The bizarre laugh was the only answer he got from the ANBU.

"Anyway, Sansake no Kage. I have a new mission for you, or rather for who you used to be."

"Hokage-sama?"

"I need a jounin-sensei for a team consisting of the Rookie of the Year, the leading kunoichi, and the lowest rated graduate from this year's academy class. I think you would do nicely."

"Why not Kakashi?"

"He'll be involved too. Sasuke-kun will be his apprentice, but you will be his team's instructor."

"Don't quite trust the council not to meddle?"

"I never said that. Team announcements are tomorrow. Your team will specifically be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamara."

"Interesting, a Nara as the dead last."

"Not so much for his grades as his laid back attitude. Something you understand."

"Of course. I assume you want teamwork and basic skills from me. And some extra training for Haruno-kun since she doesn't have a clan to teach her."

"Yes. That will be all. See that you don't let me down," the Hokage replied looking up to see that his newest jounin-sensei had already vanished.

- - - - - -

Classroom, the next day...

To say that Umino Iruka was surprised would be an understatement. How could he be a jounin-sensei. He hadn't been heard from since he was 8, when he disappeared like he did when he was 6. Unless, that had to be it, he had to be working for ANBU. Team 7 would be in for an interesting time. He looked up ready to quiet the class when he noticed they were looking at him in curiosity.

Ahem . "Well, class here are the team assignments. Team 1:... Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru."

At this, the pink-haired girl squealed as the Nara merely mumbled, "Mendokuse."

Ahem! . "Jounin-sensei, Uzumaki Naruto."

- - - - - - - - -

A/N.

Yes, I'm back. Sorry about Anything Goes Ninjutsu. I may get back to it one day, but I couldn't manage to keep my next chapter from dissolving into random bits. Plus, my beta lost the copy of chapter 2 I had of it. So, here's a new one to get the creative juices flowing again. Anyone with XM radio will immediately know what the crossover is with. I haven't decided what pairing I am going to use in this one, just that it will not be NaruHina or NaruSaku. It may be NaruIno or NaruHarem. I really haven't decided yet. Also more back story will be coming soon.

**Glossary**

**Sansaku no kage - **Walking Shadow.

Reviews are welcome. When you do, if you have other Xover ideas for Naruto, feel free to suggest them. My only request is no Naruto/Sailor Moon or Naruto/Bleach Xovers. I already have ideas for those that I'm working on.

Flames will be used to fire the creative sparks that want me to write a Naruto/MMPR Xover set during Shippuden...


End file.
